Best of Friends and Worst of Enemies
by crystaltears483
Summary: A Tokio Hotel love story. M rated for a reason; enjoy the minor night parts and fights. i had fun arguing with my sister to get them just right for the story.


_**Best of Friends, Worst of Enemies**_

_**A Tokio Hotel love story**_

I angrily stuffed my bad in the overhang compartment, and braced myself for the long flight ahead of me. Mom and dad split three years ago; mom moved to California, and dad moved to Germany. Since both had custody of me; I got to enjoy going back and forth between the two. Both were incredibly annoying; always talking trash about the other.

Two people sat in the same row as me so I looked out the window turning on my CD player; yes I have a stupid CD player. The CD in the player was a mix CD; one I took pride in because I could get all of my most favorite songs on it; though a good proportion of favorite songs were left out 'cause it ran out of room. The plane finally took off; the ascent was the best part of the whole trip. Soon it leveled off over the clouds and I closed my eyes; my lips were moving in sync to the music.

When the woman with the snack cart came by I got a packet of crackers and a Dr Pepper; I slipped the crackers in my pocket for when I was hungry. The soda tasted good though it wasn't cold; I didn't mind much and soon tossed the can in the trash. I scolded myself for putting my drawstring backpack that I used for a purse in the bag I had stuffed into the overhang compartment; my book was inside it. I was reading a romance novel called 'the Note Book' by Nicholas Sparks.

I enjoyed romance above most everything; it might have had something to do with the fact that the only love I'd ever had was famous. My name is Cadence Lynn Taylor; but all my friends call me Candy.

I fell asleep to the German version of 'through the monsoon' by Tokio Hotel.

I woke to someone shaking my shoulders; I pulled one of my ear buds out and looked at the lady next to me. "Sorry to wake you but you pants are singing," she said smirking. I had to take out the other ear bud to hear the song 'Automatic' by Tokio Hotel. I apologized and shut off my cell before replacing the head phones.

I got to remember to turn vibrate on I thought as I closed my eyes again; nausea began making the trip incredibly unbearable.

Hours later we finally landed in Germany; but I still had a long ways to go yet. I had to get on a bus that would take me about four miles east; that would end me up near the train station. I'd get on a train and ride for a day before stopping in a city for the night; then get on a city bus that would take me two miles. I'd walk through the neighborhood and the small green house between the two red houses was where dad now lived. The reason I didn't get to take the plane that would lead me closer was the fact that mom had already bought my ticket without thinking twice about it. I was going to get a hotel room because it delayed my visit some; dad had been an alcoholic for ten years now. He was violent most of the time.

I ran to the baggage claim and waited till I saw my black roller bag slowly come my way; screw this I thought, as I pushed my way through the crowd retrieving my bag. I went over to a sitting area and called mom; telling her I'd arrived without difficulties; then I called dad and told him I'd be there in a few days. I glanced at the clock; I still had a half hour to go but I stood and began walking to the bus stop. When I got there I asked if it had come yet; people shook their heads. I sat down and began unzipping my shoulder bag when I hear, "Would a Miss Cadence Lynn Taylor please come to lost and found; we have your bag." I looked down at my black roller bag and quickly zipped up the other before slowly unzipping the other. When I looked inside I found a bunch of things that were not mine. I zipped it back up and ran off hoping the bus would be late. I asked a few questions as to the location of lost and found; and soon walked through a door to find a desk with a large shelf behind it. The shelf held lots of things; a friendly looking man stood behind the counter. I went over oblivious to the man sitting in a chair not even ten feet away. "Uh, I'm Cadence," I said curiously. He smiled and pointed to the man now standing up and coming over.

"You stole my bag," he said angrily in German; I understood some of what he said and pushed his over. Mine was soon given back to me and I ran off hoping the bus hadn't come. Back at the bus stop I asked if the bus I needed to get on had come yet, my heart sank when a nod and an affirmative yes came from a teenage boy scanning the schedule.

I sat back down on the same bench I'd been on earlier; I looked down angrily. But what I saw made my eyes open wide; a black headband with a symbol on it lay on the ground at my feet.

I picked it up and groaned; this must have fallen out of that grouchy person's bag, I thought grimly. But then an idea came to me; I put it on hiding the symbol under my slightly longer than shoulder length golden brown hair. I smirked; but then the announcer on the loud speaker declared that something was missing from the bag I just returned. And that the young Miss Cadence needed to come back.

I stood but started running in the direction the bus would've taken me; soon the airport was gone from my sight and I slowed my pace to a brisk walk. Hours later I stopped at a truck stop; I got a sandwich and soda. I asked around the truckers to see if any were going anywhere near where I needed to be. Thankfully a man said she could ride along; she thanked him and about twenty minutes later they were off. I never would've done this if the incident hadn't happened with the bags.

We arrived close enough to the train station that I thanked the man and ran; maybe the train was late I thought trying to keep my wobbly legs running. I got there and asked a man who worked there; he smiled and said it was running a bit late.

I sat down on the train relived that I'd gotten there just as it was pulling into the station. I left my seat once the train had left; the lounge car was only two cars away from my seat. Once the door opened in found a chair and watched the land fly by.

"I'm telling you that girl has it," a rather familiar German speaking voice said almost directly behind me.

"Tom, you don't know this," a new voice said. There was rustling as they sat down in the couch right beside my chair; everything in me froze. I didn't dare look over; I simply found their reflection in the glass. The one I'd met had his back to me; I glanced over. The second man was just as tall as the rude one; his hair was black and white tipped dreadlocks. His eyes were a remarkable smooth warm honey golden brown; quite different from my own hard emerald colored eyes.

"Well who the hell else could have stolen it," the rude one said; his hair was the same if not identical color of mine; it was kind of hard to see the exact color because his hair was corn rowed. I deciphered their conversation remarkably well considering my German lessons were just a bunch of books.

"Maybe you misplaced it," the black haired man said.

"I could never misplace my favorite headband Bill," he said turning away; I quickly moved my head so he wouldn't know how intently I had been studying them. So I had his favorite headband I thought smirking.

"Tom, if it were that special to you then why'd you put it in the stupid bag in the first place?" Bill asked getting angry.

"I was slightly drunk when I put it in there; but I know it was in there," Tom said. I'd had it; I stood up; Bill glanced at me. I managed to escape before Tom followed his gaze.

Back in the safety of my seat I took it off and looked at the symbol; I stuffed into my backpack and got out a hair tie. I pulled my hair up into a loose sloppy bun right on top of my head.

After about an hour I stood and went back to the lounge car; they were gone. I went down the staircase to the dining area. I got a pizza; they are very small; I also got a Dr Pepper and turned to sit down. There, sitting across from the only empty table was the two from earlier and two others. There was a shorter man with short blonde hair and glasses; the other was muscular and had shoulder length brown hair.

I sat at the table and tried to ignore them as I ate; this plan didn't work as well as I'd hoped. I glanced over; Tom looked at me and a look of recognition crossed his face. He stood up and came over sitting directly beside me.

"Hello," he said pleasantly in German. "My name is Tom; and you are the girl who stole from me."

"I didn't steal from you," I accused in English.

"Well I don't blame you; after all, a headband from me would go for lots of money," he said glaring down at me with the same honey golden brown eyes as Bill.

"Tom leave her alone," Bill said.

"I didn't steal from you," I said firmly. "Maybe whatever it is you lost fell out when I looked in wondering why the person said my bag was in lost and found."

"I don't think so, if this is true then why didn't you come back and tell us that," he said still glaring.

"Perhaps I'd already left the stupid airport by then," I said turning away. For me the conversation was over; but his arms on my shoulders turned me back to face him; he held me in place.

"I think you heard the announcement but ran off," he said leaning closer; watching my face intensely for any sign that I was lying. But I had gotten lots of practice with fast thinking, and lying; I had to be to have to live with my parents.

"I don't remember ever hearing anything; but if I had I would have gone back," I said keeping my voice steady and my face emotionless.

"Liar," he whispered almost in a hiss.

"Tom that's enough," Bill's stern voice cut in.

"Tom," a new voice said.

He let go reluctantly and left stiffly; once they had gone back up the stairs I crept after them. They headed in the direction my seat was in; I went over to the door once they'd gone through it. I watched them walk down the aisle and through the next door. I followed; careful to not get to close; once they had disappeared behind the door I went over a looked through. They walked past my seat but stopped and scooted into a row only two seats away from and across the way from mine. Great, now how am I supposed to get to my seat without them noticing?

I waited for about five minutes before I had the guts to go to my seat. Tom noticed me coming and watched me sit down before coming and sitting next to me.

"I already told you I don't have anything of yours," I said ignoring him.

"Cut the act; I know you took it; my bother gets the same way when he's hiding something from me," Tom said. Did he just compare me to his twin?

_I'm staring at a broken door_

_There's nothing left here anymore_

_My room is cold its making me insane_

I pulled out my cell and answered it. The look on Tom's face was a mix of surprise and amusement.

"Yeah mom I'm on the train, no I'm fine; mom…. Mom, cut it out I'll be fine. You do this every year…. Mom," I paused to allow her to complain and fuss. "Mom I'm losing signal and battery power; bye." I said hanging up and Tom chuckled.

"Shut up jerk," I said looking out the window.

"Where'd you stash it," he whispered in my ear. "Just give me my headband and I'll leave you alone," he said trying to convince me; or get me to admit that I had it.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said calmly.

"Don't play games with me girl," he threatened. "I know all of the tricks; you're just like my brother when he hides things from me. Don't think I don't know that you have it." At this point in the argument the sun had gone down and her stop was nearing. She began organizing her things; he watched her.

I felt his eyes on me; I didn't care. Soon I was going to be free from the piercing glare.

The train slowed and came to a standstill; I stood and pushed past him to get my second bag from the overhead compartment.

"You're not going anywhere until you give me my headband," he said as I began walking away. A firm hand grabbed me stalling my escape.

"Let go now," I said trying hard to keep my breathing normal and steady; it was hard but I managed.

I pushed him hard and he backed up a little before he could grab me again I was already running away from the train. I ran to the hotel that I'd reserved a room in; once I checked in I went up to my room dropping everything on the floor. I fell to the bed and laughed; I was free and still had the stupid head band. I pulled it from the bag and put it around my neck before falling asleep under the covers.

Then next day I left and headed for dad's house after breakfast; I got there and knocked on the door. He opened it and took one look at me before pulling me into a bear hug. I took my things to my room and pulled the headband over and fixed it so the gold rimed symbol was showing.

"Hey dad I want to go and find out if my friend is still here," I said to him as I stepped outside. She lived near the park across the street from a shopping center; which was an easy walk away.

I found it with no difficulty; I stepped up to the door and knocked. A girl slightly taller than me with slightly blonder hair opened the door; before she squealed with excitement. "Candy, you're back," she said loudly as she hugged me harshly.

"Hi April," I said once air was allowed back into my lungs. "I missed you; let's go do something." She smiled and stepped out; we began walking to the park. I ran to the swings and started swinging before she managed to jump on the swing beside me.

I got higher and higher; laughing at her poor attempt to follow my lead.

I jumped off and fell to the sand still laughing; she jumped too though she didn't get quite as high she went farther. "Cheater," I accused. She smiled before jumping to her feet and running away; I ran after her catching up to her quickly and grabbing her hand before managing to trip over a tree root. As I fell she was pulled down too; we laid there laughing and gasping.

Even though I was sixteen and she was fifteen we still played like five year olds at times. I was always talking about boys; while she talked about anime; we liked the same videogame which was a favorite subject. We often went to the store and bought candy and soda; other times we were window shopping.

The day ended and we said goodbye and went home.

I opened the front door; dad was on the couch drinking scotch. I didn't know how much he'd had so I hurried to my room. I unpacked my clothes and placed them in the dresser beside the bed. I found a towel in the hall closet and grabbed a clean outfit before talking a long shower.

Back in my room I grabbed the discarded headband; I sat on my bed and studied the symbol on it; I'd seen it before, but didn't have a clue where. I took out my cell and plugged it in to charge the battery; I called mom once it had been plugged in.

"Baby is that you," mom said.

"Yeah mom, I'm safe now. You don't have to worry."

"I know, you're right; so are you settled in yet?"

"Not yet, I spent most of today with April."

"Ah, I see; and how is she?"

"Fine, she was very happy to see me."

"You sound tired, why don't you get some sleep and call me later."

"Okay, I love you mom; bye."

"Bye sweetheart," she said before hanging up. I set my cell down and turned out the light.

I woke the next morning still wearing the headband; it was beginning to get far too comfortable on my head. Am I ever going to get it back to him, or am I going to keep it? I answered it easily, keep it.

I went and got breakfast before dressing for the day; dad woke up and got a bowl of cereal. When he finished he left for a minute; when he came back his hands were behind his back.

"What's up dad," I asked wondering what he got for me this year; he could never be at my birthday so he made sure to get me a real nice gift.

"Happy birthday baby," he said revealing two tickets to a Tokio Hotel concert.

I tried to speak but no words came out; this had to be the best gift ever. Tokio Hotel had amazing music; I loved to fall asleep listening to their music. I wordlessly reached out and grabbed them. He smiled and hugged me, "I thought you'd like them." He must have saved up a lot to get these; wait, that's their symbol, the one on the headband. I had a Tokio Hotel headband on and it wasn't even mine.

I wondered what the band members looked like; I liked them for their music, I never did see pictures. The concert was in two months. I wanted April to come; we could go shopping for it; have totally awesome outfits. The planning would start tomorrow at the park; after twelve.

I ran to my room and called April to tell her about it; she wasn't a fan but I still wanted her to come. She liked a few of their songs because I made her listen to them; and the songs she'd heard were in German. A language I had yet to learn; she spoke somewhat fluently; but only because she lived here all year round; and has been for four years.

She was exited; I told her we would do the planning tomorrow and today we would catch up on each other's life.

We met at the park and played the day away; telling the other what happened while the other wasn't there. She learned that her older brother had moved out and planned to marry in a year. I told her how life was dealing with the divorce; and the split up life I now lived. We rolled through the grass laughing as we talked about the concert; what it would be like.

When we said our goodbyes we parted and I went home in the growing twilight. Dad was once more sitting on the couch finishing off the scotch; he reached for the brandy bottle as I went to my room. I had put the tickets in a safe place; in my locked little chest on my dresser. The key to it was on the chain with my house key; both of them.

I took my shower and got in my night gown before going and getting a snack since I missed diner. Dad came over to me trapping me; he looked drunk and angry. Two of the things I took a fancy to fearing; I dogged him and tried to run past but he caught me and almost got my lips beneath his. I smelt the alcohol in his breath; one of his hands kept me prisoner while the other toyed with my chest giving me bruises. His hand traveled down and slipped up my short nightgown; my lack of panties only made me more exposed and vulnerable to his probing fingers.

Before I could think of anything he slid three fingers in hard; a shriek escaped my lips as pain washed over me. The swiftness and bulk of three fingers hurt me every time.

He staggered and I pushed him down; he passed out and I ran to my room.

My eyes were heavy when I opened them; it had been a hard night. I dressed and ran straight to April's house after grabbing my backpack and cell phone.

"Hey Candy, come on in," April said after answering the door.

"Hey I forgot to eat at home; do you mind if I…" I was cut off by April who said of course I could.

I went to her kitchen and got a bowl of cereal before going to her room. April had gotten a pen and notepad out to make notes of important things. "I will wear a miniskirt and a halter top with black flip-flops; what are you going to wear?" I said to her as I scribbled it on the paper.

"Jeans and a top with one strap with sneakers," she said modestly. I scribbled her outfit down on the paper. "Do you need a purse or anything else?" I asked writing down my needs.

"I could use a new pair of shoes and a purse."

"Got it," I said writing fast. "Do you want to do a sleepover in front of the building so we can be first?"

"If you want to," she said eyeing me.

"Okay, do you want to get a new coat so you don't get too cold at night?"

"Yes," she said without hesitation.

"How many days before the concert do you want to be camped out; I'd say maybe three or four; just to be safe."

"I don't know; I guess we will make the decision when we get there."

I thought of nearly everything; April seemed thrilled that we would go shopping. I could get a job to help pay for the stuff we needed. When we finally stood up and stretched out cramped muscles her mom told us dinner was on the table. Her mom was an expert when it came to pasta; which was exactly what she made. After I ate all I could I said goodbye and thanked her for the meal; then I stepped outside in the twilight.

I ran home to find dad had ordered a pizza; I took a slice and went to my room. I ate the slice of cheese pizza before I took a shower and got in my night gown.

I took out my book and read a chapter before I fell asleep with the headband around my neck.

I woke the next day and made waffles; dad was unconscious on the couch. I got a glass of milk before going to dress; today I would search for a good paying job.

I walked around for a while; going in places and asking around. I finally got an open spot in a café at the mall; my job would be to wash dishes and mop the floor and clean tables. I start tomorrow; when April heard this news she gasped and jumped around excitedly.

When I arrived at the café they handed me an apron and a damp washcloth, "you should start with the tables before going to wash dishes," she said in a hurry. I took it and began the task immediately; the woman's name was Jaime and she worked behind the counter. The day was long and tiresome; and when I finally stopped for the day my hands were dry and peeling. At home I drowned my fingers with lotion and shoved my hands in a pair of gloves to try and get them back to normal; though tomorrow brought the same dry feeling. So every night I poured lotion on my hands and put gloves on after rubbing the lotion all over my hands. Weeks passed and I began to notice a nice pile of money in my collection jar; but I would have to work all through the rest of the time before the concert to get enough.

Late at night I counted my money and frowned; then I'd count it again. I would dream of new and interesting ways to earn more; we needed all we could get. April had asked her mom if she could get an allowance; her mom agreed if she would help out more with chores.

A week before the concert we went shopping; the mall was full of people going every which way. April put me in charge of which stores we should visit first to find the things on our list; I wanted to get our outfits out of the way. We made our way to Hot Topic first because they had an awesome selection; I looked at the clothing and April looked at accessories. I found an awesome black halter top; I also chose a pair of denim short shorts; I picked out a pair of black gothic looking boots with a small heel. I grabbed a spike necklace and bracelet; I also found a pair of earrings that almost matched my tattoo; they were black roses. My tattoo was low on my right hip; half under my pants. After I paid for my outfit I let April take the lead to find hers.

She bought a pair of denim pants and an amazing tank top; I pointed out a belt that would look amazing against the shirt. She got black airwalk shoes; and a necktie. That out of the way we got her a jacket and a shoulder strap purse. Then we bought the makeup; I got dark blue eye shadow and eye liner; cheek blush was a must and April picked out purple eyes shadow that would match her shirt. Then we got lunch in the food court while counting the last of out money. There wasn't much but we had enough to buy something for all four of the band members; we got drumsticks and a black wrist band; we also got a headband and a spike necklace. I was going to be the one to give out the gifts because April was so shy.

Back at my house we put our separate outfits in a safe place along with our accessories; the gifts were kept beside the outfits. The makeup was organized on my dresser; and we sat down exhausted and pleased with our success. She stayed the night; and in the morning I called the café telling them I was done.

After I got off the phone I dropped the very last bills and coins in the jar before waking April. I walked her home and stayed while she did her chores; then we sat and drank smoothies while watching the new Hannah Montana movie.

I called mom after the movie and told her about the concert. She asked us to take pictures of us so she could see out outfits; and told us to be safe. I talked a while longer before going home and getting a late lunch.

I read some more while listening to my mix CD.

The days passed slowly; taunting me, and three days before the concert I began walking past the building it was going to be held at; no one had begun to do what April and I were gonna do. I called her and told her to meet me at my house. We got all of our needed things packed and ready; all the while my stomach was twisting and nausea threatened me. April's shoulder bag proved helpful; mine was the most used though because I was much calmer than her. Things were less likely to pop open like the makeup. We dressed in out concert clothes and left the house; I told dad what we were doing and he just laughed.

When we arrived at the building we sat down right in front of the building; I had put the tickets in a plastic sandwich bag and place it with care between the pages of my book. As the day wore on others began to take seats beside us; many were dressed in their concert clothes others had warm clothes on but looked like their concert things were on beneath the warm clothes. Whenever we got hungry one of us would sit there and hold our place since we were first; the other got food; and this is how the first two days passed. Many others came and waited; soon they were lined down the sidewalk. "Tomorrows the day," I squealed into April's ear.

A camera crew came and recorded the long line of patient devoted fans; they came and asked me and April a few questions like, "How long have you waited."

Finally after all the careful planning the day had come at last; April went and got us breakfast. While she was gone I took out a washcloth and bottled water. I wet the cloth and washed myself as best I could before handing it to April who had just come back. We ate breakfast and organized out things so when the time came we could just up and go. We put on our deodorant and I left her there to brush my teeth; when I came back from the stores bathroom she got up leaving to brush her teeth.

I helped her do her makeup and put her hair up; she stood and fixed her outfit; we had made sure to sit just so; we didn't want wrinkled clothing. Then I stood and did the same though I had less to fix; when I sat down I did my makeup, mine was ten times darker than hers, especially around the eyes.

All through the morning girls were starting to do the same as us; and just plain getting ready for the amazing experience that lay beyond those doors. As afternoon passed girls began to scream slightly; the concert was to start at four or five pm; it was almost one now. As another hour passed a guard opened the doors and another came out; the two stood there and we handed them our tickets, one wrote something on them and handed them back. As other girls came in they ran for the stage to be first to see them; we followed their lead. I took out my camera and shot several pictures of me and April; and some more of us together. That done I put it back; lots of people were taking the seats and many more stood by the stage.

I took out my cell and read the time, three forty pm. The building was getting noisier and crowded; lots of girls were just screaming with excitement. I put on the Tokio Hotel headband that I had found; and kept. Though I felt guilty about keeping it; I had no way to return it, so I just tried to ignore the guilt.

Sometime later a group of girls began chanting; the chant swept through the crowd, "Tokio Hotel."

The lights dimmed and the crowd went crazy; I got my camera out. Stage lights began flickering on and off; screams became louder. I soon joined in throwing my voice sky high just for the fun of it.

But my cries stopped immediately when I saw Bill run out onto the stage causing the crowd to go as loud as possible. Tom took his place as the blonde sat at the drums; and the muscular brunet took his place holding a bass guitar. Tom was holding a guitar and didn't look as happy as the others but he still looked very happy. I lightly touched the headband I now wore; he must still hate me for taking it and lying.

"Hallo, wir sind Tokio Hotel," Bill yelled into the microphone grinning from ear to ear.

"I'm Bill," he said loudly.

"I'm Tom," Tom said in his deep rich voice.

"I'm Georg," the brunet announced.

"I'm Gustav," the blonde smiled.

"Now, I'm going to need to ask you to do something for me," Bill said watching the audience. "I'm going to need you to scream as loud as you can," he said before Tom started the intro for their song 'scream'.

I took pictures of them; and sang along.

When the song ended he made an intro for their new song 'Automatic', I started to record to get the whole song.

The music started sending shivers down my spine; I kept the camera still until the song ended. Many more songs were played; and I took so many pictures of them all equally. For the most part I avoided looking into their eyes; hoping they wouldn't see and notice me.

"Okay, get out your tickets because we are going to say a number; and if that number is on your ticket; then you can meet us backstage after this last song." Bill said. "Are you ready?"

The whole place erupted with screams.

"Are you sure?" People screamed louder and many began jumping up and down.

"Okay then; here it is; and if it is your number then you can bring the people you came with. Listen, alright; 243976T," he yelled. I scanned my ticket as April scanned hers.

"One more time; 2-4-3-9-7-6-T," he said exaggerating the numbers. I looked again and there it was; the very ticket I held had the number on it. Somebody here hates me I thought as I looked harder hoping the number was wrong. I didn't want to face Tom again; to see the look of disappointment and ha-I-was-right look. April looked at me curiously; I nodded and she screamed; her cry didn't go unnoticed.

Eyes fell on us; I looked up to see a look of recognition cross Tom's face; then a look of pure hatred. I told April I would see her near the backstage door; I told her I needed to go to the bathroom. I ran as fast as was humanly possible through the sea of people until I finally ran into the bathroom; my heart was racing. Guilt pounded me to the floor.

Nausea took me and I leaned over the toilet in the nearest stall; I tossed everything I'd eaten that day. Tears threatened to destroy my makeup. I cleaned my face and tore the headband from its all too comfortable spot; I needed to return it. I stood and found April standing near an open door with a guard questioning her.

"Hey, I'm the one who has the ticket," I said handing it to him to examine. When he was satisfied he led us to a door and left. This was it, I'd open the door and Tom would kill me. "You ready," April said looking to me. I nodded and she knocked on the door; Georg opened it and we walked into the room. I held my gaze at the floor; the headband in my hand; hidden by my fingers. Bill recognized me and came up to hug me; then he introduced himself and the band to April. She was stunned that he'd hugged me.

I looked up to find Tom glaring at me like he was going to kill me if I looked away. I walked forward; he looked confused but held his gaze unwavering. I was soon standing beside him; I took his hand and placed the headband in his open hand. He looked at it and then looked at me; the look on his face made me want to laugh but I held his gaze with eyes that stung from unshed tears. "I'm sorry," I whispered looking down. "The tone you used with me that day made me want to do something to hurt you; I found it lying on the sidewalk and ran away with it."

He placed a hand under my chin and made me look at him; his eyes were softer now; almost apologetic.

"I understand; I would have done the same thing," he said before pulling me close. This was too much for me and I started crying uncontrollably.

After I calmed down some a wet towel was handed to me and I cleaned my face. "I forgive you," he said to me.

"By the way my name is Cadence," I said softly.

We hung out and soon pizza was ordered; I took out the gifts and handed the drum sticks to Gustav who smiled and began drumming on the floor. I handed Tom the headband that I'd intended to give to Bill; and handed the wrist band to Bill. Georg was given the spike necklace; he put it on right away.

After we ate pizza April and I had to go; everyone stood up and goodbyes were said as hugs were exchanged. Tom came over to me and took me in his arms; his hands traveled down and tried to caress my backside. Startled I tried to back away; a wall behind me forced me to stop; his hands still holding me there.

"Tom you stupid pervert get your hands off me," I yelled trying to push him off.

The others pulled him away and Bill asked if I was okay; I nodded but didn't tell him how I secretly enjoyed the encounter. "Tom, you have to learn to control you hormones," Bill yelled at him.

They let him go and he told them he was going to get some air; he retreated out the door. Bill apologized for his brother's actions and soon we left.

The cold night air chilled me; April was fine because of the jacket. I felt like we were being followed but when I looked back there was no one there. When I said goodbye to April at her house I started to go home; I got off the lawn before I hear, "you enjoyed it and you know it."

Tom stepped under a street light, "I know when a girl wants some; I've screwed enough girls to know this," he said watching me.

"Go away, even if I did want some; I wouldn't go to you for it," I said walking faster as he followed. His strong arms stopped me and whirled me around to face him; he leaned down and pressed his lips against mine. I found myself responding to this by kissing him back. I pulled back immediately and tried to get away; he pulled me back and kissed me again.

I gave up; he was clearly stronger than me and if I oblige he might not hurt me. He seemed to realize he'd won and pulled me back to his hotel room; once inside he stripped me and had me strip him. My shaking hands were slow and scared; but I pushed through. I wanted this now; he was good with his hands and knew exactly what to do. Before I realize it I was on the bed gasping and pleading for more; all common sense had left me and only pure lust remained.

It felt like we were surrounded by fire; it was so hot. He thrust his hard erect arousal deep inside me and pain washed over me and I cried out in pain and shock; but soon the pain dissipated and an amazing sensation soon began rising. He went in harder and faster; the feeling hit me hard when I didn't expect it to. I cried Tom's name loudly; but not with pain but because he had given me this amazing feeling. My name was shouted several times when he must have reached this climax.

He collapsed on me and we fell asleep on the bed entangled in each other's arms.

I opened my eyes in the morning to a strange room; I lifted my head and realized I was on top of someone. When I looked at him; everything that had occurred last night flickered through my head. I smiled and kissed him; he woke up and looked at me; I felt warm hands move to my lower back and slide down.

"Good morning," he said smiling. "I knew you wanted me."

"I did not you forced me to; I wouldn't have been able to get away so I just gave in figuring I could be rid of you the next day."

"Now I'm hurt," he said watching my face.

"I'm sorry, but I did enjoy it; you're amazing."

"I'm glad you liked it," he said kissing me.

We lay like this for a moment longer before getting up, dressing, and going to eat breakfast. His warm honey golden brown eyes watched me tenderly; maybe he truly likes me, or he just liked my body.

He walked me home but left before the house was in view; I told him that if dad saw me with him he was as good as dead. Once I stepped though the door dad was all over me; yelling and using profanity. I told him I was fine that nothing bad happened to me; which was true.

I ran to my room and changed after taking a shower; I hid in my room holding my cell phone.

I finally decided to call Tom; he answered.

"Tom, how long are you going to stay here?"

"Cadence is that you? We live about three miles from here; we're going home today."

Dad banged on the door and yelled at me to unlock the door; still using profanity.

"Is that you're dad? Did he find out?"

"No but he sure wasn't too happy 'bout me coming home today instead of yesterday."

"Oh, is that why you asked me that?"

"Yeah, I was kind of hoping I could come with you."

"It's okay with me. Would you're lovely friend be joining you in this?"

"April, I haven't called her yet."

"Well call her and we can try and swipe you later."

"Okay, call you back in a sec."

"Alright, bye," he said before we hung up. I dialed her number and she answered.

"April, do you want to run away with me?"

"Where would we go?"

"With Tokio Hotel," I said hoping she would.

"I don't know I'd miss my room and life too much."

"So is that a no?" I said with nausea rising up.

"I guess so, don't forget to call me."

"Don't tell anyone, this has to remain a secret."

"I got it okay; have fun," she said before we hung up.

I called Tom again and told him I'd be alone; he said it would be easier this way. I hung up and started packing my bag with all my things; I soon filled one bag and began to fill the other one. Dad was still yelling at me through the door and banging it hard. "Dad go away," I shouted to make sure he knew I was still here; it would help in the getaway. If I kept shouting at him at random intervals he would know I hadn't gone. If this idea worked she could get out and away and be in the next city by the time he noticed I wasn't in the room anymore.

I went into the closet and called Tom again; I told him where to meet me and when I'd be there. I finished packing and I shoved my bags out my window; I ran to my door and pounded it with my fists. "Give it a rest dad; leave me alone!" I shouted at him.

He only yelled louder; I ran to the open window and climbed out closing it after me. I ran through the cold night air to the park; a bus was waiting there; I ran for it. Once I looked around I saw them sitting in the back room. The bus looked more like a giant RV; I went over to them. Smiles greeted me and Tom yelled up to the driver that they were ready to go.

I sat on Tom's lap and he held me close; I had put my things and my backpack on the floor near the doorway.

When we finally got to their gigantic house Tom showed me around; he opened a door and said this was his room. I stepped in and began to feel nauseated; his room had piles of nasty dirty clothing and shoes lying haphazardly all over the room. His bed was full of blankets and clothes; his closet was over flowing with lots of crap. I went over to his bed and move some blankets so I could sit down; but there under the covers was what looked like it used to be food. It didn't resemble anything she'd ever seen though.

"Tom, no offence; but you're room is a mess," I said looking at him.

"My room is not a mess," Tom shouted at me.

"Yeah it kind of is," I yelled.

"Is not, I just cleaned it."

"Oh yeah, then why are all of your nasty clothes and shoes and hats and…. Uh… what's this?"

"Oh… that used to be an apple."

"Nasty!"

"But that's where I put it two weeks ago."

"Dude I found this on your bed… this… it doesn't even deserve to be called an apple anymore."

"My bed is not a part of my room."

"Then why is it in your room," I yelled confused.

"I ain't got no place else to put it."

"You are a stupid pig."

"Thank you."

"That's not a compliment. You jerk"

"It is for me now get out of my pen; why would a skunk like you be in my pig pen anyways."

"Because you invited me in," I yelled getting angrier.

"Why'd you come in if you could see inside my room before entering," he asked sarcastically.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I couldn't see past all the toxic fumes blocking the door way."

"Get out," he yelled pushing me out and slamming the door.

"Jerk," I yelled to the door.

"What'd you call me?"

"A jerk you jerk."

He opened the door and slapped me hard before pushing me back; I fell to the floor crying. Why did I ever want to come? I thought grimly, because of what he made you feel; I reminded myself standing.

"Cadence, what happened? We heard you all the way outside," Bill said running over to me.

"It nothing," I said looking down.

"Tom, he's tired; let him rest some before you talk to him again," Bill said knowing something was up but not pushing the matter. I nodded and he led me to the kitchen; we got dinner and afterward Bill showed me to a room I could use.

It was fully furnished and had a walk in closet with a bathroom; and a large window with floor length curtains was to the far wall; and sitting beside the window was a love seat. Bill left me alone and I soon showered before getting into bed.

I woke up to my cell phone ringing loudly in my ears; I checked the caller ID; mom. I immediately blocked her number before I dressed and went downstairs to get breakfast; I looked at the clock to find it was afternoon; and I wasn't the only one getting breakfast. Bill, Tom and Georg were too.

They all went down to the basement where Gustav was playing drums; he looked so happy. Tom grabbed a guitar and Georg grabbed a bass guitar; Bill reached for two microphones. He handed me one and held the other; plugging them both in to an amp. Tom and Georg had also plugged their instruments. Bill started singing their new song automatic; soon the others began playing it; I sang along. Tom's eyes widened when I started singing; Bill nodded approvingly to me while singing.

As the song continued I became more animated with my voice and I relaxed some. When it ended, they all told me I had an amazing voice; I shook my head against it; I never thought much of my voice.

_I'm staring at a broken door_

_There's nothing left here anymore_

_My room is cold its making me insane_  
_I've been waiting here so long_

I looked at the caller ID before answering, "Hey April, how are you?"

"I'm fine; but you're dad is going ballistic."

"Nice, what'd he do?"

"You don't want to know; but try to change you're appearance if you go into any public place. I don't know how wide spread this insanity has reached."

"Okay, thanks for the heads up."

We talked a while longer before saying good bye. "You like that song?" Bill's voice startled me but I recovered and nodded.

"It's my favorite," I told him. "I like it slightly better in German though."

He laughed and Tom began strumming the intro; Bill followed the guitar with his words. The German words floated around her as she sang along.

We played songs for hours; when we finally went up to get dinner it was dark out.

"So what should we have for dinner," Gustav said.

"I don't know," Tom said leaning against the counter.

"How about spaghetti," I said smiling.

"No," Tom said firmly.

"Is there a problem with it?"

"Nah, I just don't want it tonight."

"Bill can we have spaghetti?"

"I'm not going to get involved," he said leaving the kitchen.

"Tom, maybe the others would like it," I said hoping they would side with me.

"Maybe they would rather have sandwiches," he yelled.

"It's just dinner; spaghetti is easy to make and tastes good."

"I'm the boss of the kitchen."

"The hell you are," I said nearly screaming in his face.

"We're not having spaghetti and that's final."

"Fine then, what about grilled cheese sandwiches?"

"No, I want to make my sandwiches the way I like. And, grilled cheese sandwiches are not what I want right now."

"I can say anything; and you will stubbornly refuse the idea because it's not yours."

"That's not true," he shouted pushing me.

"Oh, the maniac has resorted to physical abuse since he can't get his way."

"Guys, shut the hell up. First up stairs, now this; you both have too much fun with tormenting us with your yelling," Georg yelled at us.

I ran up to my room crying. "Tom is so stupid," I cried into the bed beneath me.

"Yeah, but then that's Tom for ya," Gustav said standing in the doorway.

"I'm sorry, but he just makes me so mad. But at the same time he's so amazing; he scares me."

Gustav came in and sat beside me; I leaned into his chest and he embraced me. "Don't let the day end this way, go talk to him," Gustav whispered.

I nodded and left the room; I looked in his room first. I knocked on the door, "what do you want?" Tom's voice said behind me. I turned quickly and dropped my gaze when I saw him standing there watching me.

"I want to apologize for arguing with you; you live here and therefore have more of a say as to what we should have."

"Dang right I do," he spat.

"Would you forgive me?" I asked hoping he would. His arms encircled me and he whispered, "Yes" in my ear. I wrapped my arms around him; he pressed his lips against mine. He pulled me into his arms and took me into his room closing the door; he pushed everything on his bed to the floor and placed me on it. He worked fast to undress me; and soon he stood naked before me. He separated my legs and lay between them as he sucked my left nipple; while caressing the other with his hand.

He ran his tongue over the soft sensitive skin; he came up to my face and forced me into a deep passionate kiss. I didn't care; this was intoxicating; I dug my nails in his back causing him to yell in sudden pain. He came back down on my lips hard biting down on them. I pushed him off of me and I found myself on top; kissing him all over. I ran my hands across his exposed skin before grabbing his erection and shoving it deep into me. I started to move up and down slowly; but soon gained speed and both of us were moaning enjoying the ride.

I fell to his lips crushing them, kissing him; drinking him in. The feeling began rising within me; I sat up and began the exciting ride. I yelled his name when the feeling exploded inside; up, down, up, down, he shouted my name. I again fell to his body and licked his glistening body; planting kisses on his chest.

He pulled himself out and kissed me softly; gently caressing my lips with his. We cleaned ourselves up before dressing and going down stairs hand in hand.

They had made Spätzle and butter cookies; I took a nice plateful of Spätzle and some cookies; Tom did too.

Gustav smiled at me; I smiled back and ate the food.

Later they went to bed and I showered; I pulled on my short nightgown and went to get in bed. I stopped and went to the loveseat by the window; the stars gleamed brilliantly against the black night sky.

I sat there a total of five minutes before jumping up and racing to Tom's room. I knocked twice before realizing what I was dong; I pulled my hand back but couldn't get my legs to move. He opened the door a crack before asking what I wanted. What did I want; was I ready for more bed fun? Did I just want to talk; what was I doing here?

He smirked and nodded before opening the door and motioning for me to enter. I blinked twice in confusion; he had put his clothing into laundry baskets and put his shoes in a now less crammed closet; the bed looked slightly made. He laughed slightly as he watched me. I couldn't get over how much more empty the room looked; the shelves and floor were somewhat organized; as was the bed.

He took my hand and led me to the less lumpy bed; so that's what he thought I'd come for. He slowly pulled off my clothing and soon my hands had pulled his off as well. He pulled me up and laid me on the bed carefully before getting on top of me straddling my hips. He leaned down and kissed me hungrily; I reached down and held his hardening member tenderly stroking it. He practically purred as my gentle fingers toyed with him. I playfully pushed him over; he complied by rolling over. I smirked and leaned down kissing his chest; soon I trailed down his body and licked his arousal. He moaned excitedly as my greedy tongue tasted him; my lips closed around him.

He laughed as my fingers softly stroked his thighs; I looked up momentarily leaving his member glistening from my mouth. He was ticklish; I smiled and giggled. He whimpered when I didn't go back down immediately; I smirked when his hand grabbed a fistful of my hair thrusting my face back between his legs. I continued with vigor; moments later I pulled up and skated my tongue back up his torso before meeting his awaiting lips with mine.

I took his member and pushed it inside me with a speed that made us both cry out with pleasure; he removed my hand and placed his hand on my back before rolling over. His hot wet mouth crushed my right nipple his teeth lightly grazing it and stroking it with his tongue.

Heat pooled between my legs as we climaxed together; my nails scratched him as I cried out over and over. I wasn't looking to hurt him but it just happened; he didn't seem to mind; I saw a little bit of blood trickle down his torso and I moved my hands to claw the bed. We rode out the feeling and lie panting in a damp, sweat and blood pool, added both our fluids; and that was what covered the bed.

I kissed his exhausted lips; though he was tired he still responded with exuberance. I pulled back and rested my head beside his shoulder on the bed; I planted light kisses on his shoulder as we both began falling asleep.

I slowly opened my eyes to a soft golden glow; I looked to Tom who lay beside me watching me with glazed over eyes. He smiled and kissed me tenderly. We got out of bed and found our clothing slowly and tiredly; it was a late night for us.

Once dressed Tom pulled me to him and kissed me; I tugged on a few braids that had fallen over his shoulder pulling him closer. He pushed me up against a wall and kissed me ferociously; my fingers gripped the collar of his shirt.

I laughed when my stomach rumbled; we soon went to eat breakfast.

After we finished our cereal I went to my room to change clothes; I got my boots on and went for the door. Tom stopped me with a hand, "where are you going?"

"Just for a walk," I said trying to go.

"Why didn't you ask if I wanted to come?"

"Maybe I didn't want you to come this time."

"That's mean."

"No, mean would be to tell you to stay here; I could just as easily ask you to come instead of telling you to screw off."

Tom's face changed; he began to look angry.

"Would you like to come?" I asked him hoping we wouldn't get into another argument.

"Maybe I don't want to anymore," he yelled.

"Good, now let me go," I shouted back.

He slapped me hard four times before opening the door and pushing me out and to the hard ground; after the door had slammed shut I got up and ran away crying.

This isn't worth it; I can't do this anymore, I cried to myself as I fell to the ground. I have to go home; it's not worth it, I thought as I slowly dragged myself back to the house. When I got there the door was unlocked and I opened it slowly; Tom was nowhere in sight. I walked to my room half expecting him to come around a corner and kill me. I began unzipping my bag and went to the dresser; I had just reached for my clothes when I hear, "you're leaving?"

I looked to see Tom standing in the doorway; still looking angry; but looking more confused.

"I can't do this anymore," I said under my breath.

"Why," he asked still standing in the doorway.

"I…. I just. I can't do this; I can't stay here," I said as tears filled my eyes.

"Can't do what, what is so bad that you want to go back?"

"You," I said almost too quiet for him to hear.

"Me? What did I do?"

"You made love to me, you embraced me like it meant something; you made me feel happier than I have felt in a long time. But you kill me every time you look at me with hate and anger, you kill me each time you yell at me; I die every time you smack me." Tears were flowing from my eyes as I watched him.

"Cadence…."

"It isn't working Tom; you and I both know that as long as we're together I will get hurt; but you'd be happy because you'd have a toy," I said accenting the last word with disgust.

"Candy, I'm sorry…."

"You're too late," I said turning back to my task.

"Cadence please don't go," Tom shouted in agony.

I looked at him as he rapidly crossed the room and dropped to his knees; he wrapped his arms around my legs begging me not to go.

"Baby, I try not to argue with you, it never works; I don't like watching you run away crying. I can't die; no I am forced to live with the pain. Don't go, if you do you will kill me. You've stolen my heart and you don't even realize it; you don't know how much I love you." He said beginning to cry still holding my legs.

I knelt down; his arms encircled me and I held his head on my chest as he cried; he was at his weakest point. My own eyes deceived me and I cried into his shoulder; I realized then just how much I needed him. How much he needed me. We knelt there for a while; my hands holding his head to my chest and his hands holding my hips. Our cries slowly died down and silence over took the room; darkness crept into the lonely house. We heard everyone around us trying to be quiet; they made food and retreated to the basement; once more we sat there alone.

I slowly pulled his head back far enough to look into his tear stained eyes; I wiped a new tear that fell from those honey golden brown eyes. Those eyes that always made something inside of me sparkle with a warm happiness.

We soon slowly stood and washed our faces in the bathroom.

"Tom, I promise I won't ever leave," I said to him softly. He looked down at me with a twinkle of joy in his eyes; he pulled me close and held on tightly as if I would change my mind at any second.

After dinner I called April; she told me how dad was, "Still crazy; he goes out and comes home drunk, I watched this once. Not a pretty sight."

I told her about how my new life was like; I described everything. She listened closely to my story. Once I finished she was speechless; she didn't know how bad a love-hate relationship could get; now she did knowing it could still get worse. I told her how I'd blocked my own mother from calling my cell; she laughed at this.

"I miss you," she said sounding sad.

"I miss you too, I have to go now; bye," I said softly.

She said bye before we hung up.

I went to Tom's room and found him lying on his bed; I walked over to him and sat beside him as he sat up. I placed my hands on his face and pulled him close before kissing him goodnight.

"I'll see you in the morning," I said coyly.

He looked disappointed; but I told him it'd be worth it. After he smiled I kissed him again before going to my room.

I carefully fixed my room and pulled out the candles that sat on the shelf; I placed them everywhere; but still far enough away from everything. The dark curtains would keep out the light as I claimed my beloved.

The night wore on and soon everything was in place; he would wake up and find a sign on his door that would tell him to come to my room. On my door would be a sign to come in Tom; I would be lying on my bed wearing my best black lace under things.

I fell asleep after setting my alarm clock to go off five minutes before Tom would get up.

My plan was a success; I woke up and almost three minutes late Tom walked in; he saw me illuminated by the flickering candle light in the black room. He closed the door immediately; before coming over and stripping. My beloved stood towering above me; he slowly took his place on me and took my breath away when his lips crushed mine. I stroked him tenderly along his inner thighs where it tickles him; it thoroughly excites him.

We began the dance of our love; the uniting of our destinies; and the intertwining of our hearts. Love has a strange way of starting; and it binds you with chains. Love can hurt and heal; love is the most powerful thing a person can feel when life feels like a nightmare you can't wake up from.

Love is a journey that can take up all you're time; you can't take the easy way though. Though arguments rise and you feel it is just not worth the trouble; we all know that without love life is dull.

I kissed my chosen lover; I felt his arousal. I skated my tongue down his torso and began kissing his hardened nipples; grazing them with my teeth as he had done to mine.

He thrust his way into me; faster and faster as I dug my nails into his burning flesh as we cried out when we reached our ecstasy. We both knew that we could never abandon the other; though times could get tough we would stick it out to the end. Through love and hate; I would forever hold him till death took me.

_**The End**_


End file.
